1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a gas laser having microwave excitation, in which a laser housing and at least one waveguide serving the purpose of feeding the microwave form a gas discharge space in which an electrical field conforms at a selected frequency, in which the gas discharge space is closed off from a microwave generator via microwave window, in which the microwave window in a feed unit lies outside the laser housing or in a wall thereof, and in which at least one ignition element for igniting a plasma discharge is arranged in the discharge space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German published application No. 37 43 258 discloses a gas laser of the type set forth above. The German published application No. 37 29 053 discloses a high-performance ribbon conductor laser that is excited with radio frequency. The radio frequency is thereby coupled into a gap between bands of insulating material by electrodes that lie against the bands of insulating material.